religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bijbel
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Bijbel - Bijbel/korte video De Bijbel is het heilige boek van de christenen. Het woord 'Bijbel' stamt van het Griekse woord βιβλια biblia (boeken), dat een meervoud is van βιβλιον biblion (dat oorspronkelijk papyrusje betekent en later werd gebruikt als aanduiding van een boek). De Bijbel bevat twee verschillende verzamelingen van teksten: #Het Oude Testament, ook wel de Hebreeuwse Bijbel of Tenach genoemd. Deze werd geschreven over een periode van vele eeuwen, voor het grootste deel in het Hebreeuws met een paar passages in het Aramees. #Het Nieuwe Testament, geschreven gedurende de eerste (en volgens sommigen gedeeltelijk in de tweede) eeuw na Christus, in alledaags Grieks (koinè-Grieks). Christelijke kijk op de Bijbel De Bijbel is voor orthodoxe christenen in zijn letterlijke betekenis het onfeilbare Woord van God. Die overtuiging wordt mede gebaseerd op een tekst uit de Bijbel zelf: "Elke schrifttekst is door God geïnspireerd en kan gebruikt worden om onderricht te geven, om dwalingen en fouten te weerleggen, en om op te voeden tot een deugdzaam leven." (2 Timoteüs 3:16). Die overtuiging vormt voor hen zelfs mede het fundament van het christelijke geloof. Door alle eeuwen heen hebben (andere) christenen in de Bijbel naast de letterlijke ook een zinnebeeldige en morele betekenis gevonden; deels vloeien deze benaderingswijzen in elkaar over omdat sommige onderdelen van de Bijbel van zichzelf zinnebeeldig zijn (hierbij kan men denken aan de gelijkenissen van Jezus) of van morele aard (bijvoorbeeld de Tien geboden). Sedert de verlichting beschouwen vrijzinnige christenen de teksten als mensenwerk, voortkomend uit de tijd waarin ze zijn ontstaan en dienovereenkomstig de taal en beelden uit die periode bevattend. Ook rechtzinnige christenen zijn wat dit laatste betreft meestal deze mening toegedaan. Om die reden maakt onderzoek naar de context waarin een tekst is geschreven doorgaans deel uit van de exegese. Voorts is het zo dat de onderscheiding tussen recht- en vrijzinnig niet altijd scherp valt te trekken maar vloeiend kan zijn vanwege het voorkomen van groepen christenen met opvattingen die tussen beide groepen invallen en vanwege het feit dat er binnen de recht- en vrijzinnigheid allerlei gradaties bestaan. Zo zijn er rechtzinnige christenen die de schepping in Genesis niet letterlijk nemen maar een of andere vorm van de evolutietheorie aanhangen maar daarin wel Gods handelen menen te zien, terwijl er anderzijds vrijzinnige christenen zijn die toch nog een enigszins goddelijke bemoeienis met de totstandkoming van de Bijbel veronderstellen. Invloed van de Bijbel Vanwege de overheersende rol van het christendom in het Europa vanaf de late Romeinse tijd tot aan de verlichting is de Bijbel niet alleen voor het godsdienstige leven in Europa van groot belang geweest. Ook taal, wetgeving alsmede kunst, filosofie en het maatschappelijk leven in het algemeen in de westerse beschaving zijn door de Bijbel beïnvloed. Vanwege de overheersende positie van Europa in de wereld gedurende de tweede helft van het tweede millennium strekt deze invloed zich ten dele ook buiten de westerse wereld uit. Met de verlichting, de scheiding van kerk en staat en de wetenschappelijke revolutie in Europa en de Verenigde Staten, is de invloed van het christendom en daarmee van de Bijbel op het openbare leven afgenomen. De afgelopen eeuwen is er bij veel mensen twijfel aan de goddelijke oorsprong van de Bijbel ontstaan. Vanwege de secularisering in de westerse wereld heeft de Bijbel daar als religieuze en ethische leidraad bij velen aan belang ingeboet. In andere delen van de wereld (Oost-Azië, Latijns-Amerika en Afrika) kan men vanwege grootschalige bekeringen een toenemende belangstelling voor de Bijbel waarnemen. Sommige wetenschappers, waaronder bepaalde archeologen, beschouwen de Bijbel als historisch en natuurwetenschappelijk correct. Veel wetenschappers zien de Bijbel echter meer als een cultureel, literair en religieus document. Thematiek In grote lijnen gaat de Bijbel over het handelen van God in de wereld, vanaf de Schepping van de wereld tot aan het einde der tijden. In essentie betreft het de verstoorde relatie tussen God en mens (zondeval) en de weg naar herstel. In de Bijbel klinkt een boodschap van heil door. In het Oude Testament in eerste instantie voor het joodse volk. Later wordt echter de mensheid als geheel in dit heilsverschiet betrokken. Dit vindt zijn culminatie in het Nieuwe Testament waarbij iedereen (Romeinen 10:12 "En er is geen onderscheid tussen Joden en andere volken, want ze hebben allen dezelfde Heer. Hij geeft zijn rijke gaven aan allen die hem aanroepen.") die zijn of haar zonden belijdt en Jezus Christus - wiens optreden reeds in het Oude Testament (Jesaja) werd aangekondigd - als middelaar en brenger van een nieuw verbond tussen God en mensen aanneemt, vergeving ontvangt. Zij allen zullen het Koninkrijk van God beërven. Hoewel de Bijbel bestaat uit een grote verzameling losse geschriften van diverse auteurs, wordt de Bijbel als geheel beschouwd als de door God geopenbaarde waarheid, oftewel het "onfeilbare Woord van God" aangezien alle auteurs direct zijn geïnspireerd door God. De kerken in het christendom hanteren zonder uitzondering deze zienswijze. Los daarvan staat de vraag in welke mate de Bijbel letterlijk gelezen moet worden. Binnen de rooms-katholieke Kerk bestaat van oudsher naast de Bijbel ook de Traditie, die het Woord van God duidt. Al in de oudheid werden Bijbelteksten daarom ook allegorisch geduid. Binnen het protestantisme werd daarentegen het sola scriptura-principe (wat betekent dat alleen de Bijbel gezag en autoriteit heeft) ontwikkeld, waardoor er geen legitieme interpreterende instantie voor de Bijbel meer kon bestaan, maar de legitimiteit in de Bijbel zelf werd gelegd. Orthodoxe protestanten neigen naar een letterlijke tekstgetrouwe lezing, terwijl vrijzinnige protestanten de Bijbel juist meer allegorisch interpreteren. Onderzoek thumb|right|250px|De Bijbel van Christiaan III van Denemarken, de eerste Deense vertaling. Gedrukt in Kopenhagen, 1550. Het ontstaan en de tekst van de Bijbel zijn voorwerp van onderzoek. De schriftkritiek onderzoekt de herkomst van de Bijbel als historisch geschrift en de bronnen die daarbij zijn gebruikt. De tekstkritiek stelt dat de oorspronkelijke handschriften van de Bijbel verloren zijn gegaan. Er is dus geen oorspronkelijke brief van Paulus beschikbaar. Wel zijn er allerlei handschriften uit later tijden, die soms minder dan een eeuw na de authentieke handschriften ontstaan zijn. De tekstkritiek onderzoekt al deze handschriften en tracht de meest waarschijnlijke oorspronkelijke tekst op het spoor te komen. Dit onderzoek heeft ertoe geleid dat er een in feite zeer nauwkeurige beschrijving van de oorspronkelijke tekst tot stand is gekomen. Boeken De Bijbel bestaat uit een reeks aparte boeken en geschriften van verschillende lengte en stijl in verhalende vorm, in proza en poëzie, die over een periode van ongeveer duizend jaar geschreven zijn door een veertigtal verschillende auteurs. Sommige werken in de Bijbel, zoals Hooglied, Job en delen van Jesaja worden zelfs tot de wereldliteratuur gerekend. thumb|250 px|Koning [[Jehu van Israël buigt voor Salmanasser III]] De Bijbel maakt gewag van namen, gebruiken, landen, naties en dieren, die deels tot in deze tijd nog bestaan. Archeologische vondsten duiden erop dat bepaalde in de Bijbel genoemde gebeurtenissen daadwerkelijk historische grond hebben (zie o.m. het Sisak reliëf (II Kronieken 12), de Mernepta-stèle (vermeldt de aanwezigheid van Israëlieten in het oude Kanaän in 1230 v.C.), de Moabietensteen (II Koningen 3 en Genesis 19), de Zwarte Obelisk van Salmanassar (II Koningen 9-10)). Anderzijds zijn er geen archeologische bewijzen gevonden voor de aanwezigheid van de Israëlieten in Egypte, of het bestaan van Jezus, Maria of Mozes bijvoorbeeld. In de christelijke traditie wordt de Bijbel opgedeeld in 2 delen: het Oude Testament en het Nieuwe Testament. Het Nieuwe Testament telt 27 boeken. Het aantal boeken van het Oude Testament verschilt: de protestants-christelijke traditie kent 39 boeken, de rooms-katholieke traditie kent 49 boeken. Dat komt doordat in de rooms-katholieke traditie ook de deuterocanonieke boeken in de Bijbel worden opgenomen. Deuterocanoniek betekent 'in tweede instantie aan de canon toegevoegd': de boeken horen wel bij het Oude Testament, maar komen niet voor in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel. In de protestants-christelijke traditie worden deze boeken aangeduid als apocriefen (apocrief betekent 'verborgen' en werd al in de vroege kerk gebruikt voor boeken die niet gezaghebbend werden geacht). De apocriefe of deuterocanonieke boeken zijn tussen de derde en eerste eeuw v.C. ontstaan in het antieke jodendom. Het zijn deels Griekse vertalingen van Hebreeuwse of Aramese boeken, deels oorspronkelijk in het Grieks geschreven werken. Het Oude Testament thumb|right|250px|chi en rho in het [[Boek van Kells, 800.]] Het Oude Testament is het eerste gedeelte van de Bijbel. De boeken van het Oude Testament in een verschillende volgorde en zonder de deutero-canonieke en apocriefe boeken vormen het fundament van het jodendom, waarin het Tenach wordt genoemd. De oorspronkelijke taal van het Oude Testament is Hebreeuws, en fragmentarisch ook het Aramees, vandaar dat het ook wel de 'Hebreeuwse Bijbel' wordt genoemd. Ook de naam Hebreeuwse Geschriften wordt wel gebruikt. Uit deze Hebreeuwse Bijbel ontwikkelde zich in het hellenistische jodendom de Septuagint, die een grotere invloed had op het vroege christendom dan de Hebreeuwse Bijbel. Het is de traditie om het Oude Testament in vijf secties op te delen: de Wet, de Geschiedenis van het volk Israël, Wijsheid en Poëzie, de Grote Profeten en de Kleine Profeten. De katholieke Kerk rekent een aantal deutero-canonieke boeken tevens tot de canon van het Oude Testament (deutero-canoniek betekent 'in tweede instantie aan de canon toegevoegd'). Het gaat daarbij om boeken die van oudsher in de Septuagint waren opgenomen. Wet De Wet (vertaling van het Hebreeuwse Thora, zoals deze teksten in het jodendom heten) wordt ook wel Pentateuch of de vijf boeken van Mozes genoemd. De Pentateuch is gegroepeerd rondom de Tien Geboden in Exodus 20 of Deuteronomium 5, en bevat uitwerkingen van de tien leefregels. Deze leefregels zijn verbonden aan de verhalen over het begin van het joodse volk en hun uittocht uit Egypte naar het "beloofde land". Omdat vroeger werd (en door sommigen nog steeds wordt) aangenomen dat Mozes de schrijver is van de Thora, wordt de Thora ook wel de (vijf) boeken van Mozes genoemd. De boeken zijn: Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numeri en Deuteronomium. Geschiedenis Geschiedenis omvat de boeken Exodus, Jozua, Richteren, Ruth, I Samuël, II Samuël, I Koningen, II Koningen, I Kronieken, II Kronieken, Ezra, Nehemia, Esther. Deze bevatten de geschiedenis van het volk Israël. Poëzie en wijsheid Omvat de boeken Job, Psalmen, Spreuken, Prediker en Hooglied. Deze bevatten gedichten, spreuken en andere handelingen, bijvoorbeeld, een liedverzameling in het boek Psalmen en wijsheidsliteratuur zoals het boek Prediker. Grote profeten De boeken Jesaja, Jeremia, Klaagliederen, Ezechiël en Daniël. Deze, alsook de kleine profeten, bevatten de verhalen van de joodse profeten en hun pogingen het volk (en de koning) op het rechte pad te houden in de naleving van de leefregels uit de Thora. Feitelijk hoort Klaagliederen bij de poëtische boeken (hier direct boven), maar is in de christelijke Bijbel direct achter het boek van de profeet Jeremia geplaatst, die ook gezien wordt als de schrijver van dit boek. Kleine profeten Hosea, Joël, Amos (boek), Obadja, Jona, Micha, Nahum, Habakuk, Zefanja, Haggai, Zacharia en Maleachi. Deutero-canonieke boeken De concilies van Florence (1441) en Trente (1546) bevestigden de plaats van de zogenaamde deutero-canonieke boeken in de canon van de Bijbel, die zij immers al in de Septuagint hadden, en ook in de Vulgaat behielden. Het zijn de toevoegingen op Esther, Judith, Tobit, I Makkabeeën, II Makkabeeën, de wijsheid van Salomo, de wijsheid van Jezus Sirach, Baruch (met de Brief van Jeremia) en de toevoegingen bij Daniël. Deze worden onder invloed van Luther door de protestanten als apocrief beschouwd. Apocriefen van het Oude Testament Door zowel katholieken, oosters-orthodoxen als protestanten worden III Ezra en IV Ezra, III Makkabeeën en IV Makkabeeën, Psalm 151, Psalmen van Salomo en Oden als Apocriefen beschouwd. Het Nieuwe Testament Naast het Oude Testament bevat de Bijbel van de christenen ook het Nieuwe Testament. Het Nieuwe Testament is in het Koinè-Grieks geschreven. Het wordt ook de Griekse geschriften genoemd, waarbij we aantekenen dat het evangelie van Matheus mogelijk oorspronkelijk in het Hebreeuws was opgetekend en pas later in het Grieks werd vertaald. Evangeliën Vier Evangeliën, waarin de geboorte, het doen en laten, de vrijwillige dood, de opstanding van Jezus Christus en de verlossing door dit offer zijn beschreven: Evangelie naar Matteüs, Evangelie van Marcus, Evangelie van Lucas en Evangelie van Johannes. De eerste drie evangeliën vertonen veel overeenkomsten en worden daarom ook wel de Synoptische Evangeliën genoemd (synopsis betekent samen bekeken; als je ze naast elkaar legt vallen de overeenkomsten in thema, indeling of woordgebruik op). Het vierde evangelie, dat van Johannes, heeft een heel eigen karakter, vermoedelijk omdat het pas tientallen jaren later geschreven is. Geschiedenis van de eerste christenen Bevat de Handelingen van de Apostelen De brieven van de Apostelen Hierin opgenomen de brief van Paulus aan de Romeinen, 1 Korintiërs, 2 Korintiërs, brief van Paulus aan de Galaten, Efeziërs, Filippenzen, Kolossenzen, 1 Tessalonicenzen, 2 Tessalonicenzen, 1 Timoteüs, 2 Timoteüs, Titus, De Filemon, Hebreeën, Jakobus, 1 Petrus, 2 Petrus, 1 Johannes, 2 Johannes, 3 Johannes en Judas. Openbaring Openbaring. De openbaring van Johannes is eigenlijk de Openbaring aan Johannes. Hijzelf heeft het namelijk niet bedacht, maar het is hem, volgens de aanhef, geopenbaard door een engel. Apocriefen van het Nieuwe Testament Deze apocriefe boeken zijn niet in het Nieuwe Testament opgenomen. Hun gezag wordt door de kerken niet erkend. Hun bestaan was altijd bekend (zoals het Epistel van Barnabas), is bekend door tekstvondsten zoals die bij Nag Hammadigeschriften, of anders zijn ze te reconstrueren uit verwijzingen die vroege kerkvaders geven. De Apocriefen bij het Nieuwe Testament zijn: Handelingen van Petrus, Handelingen van Paulus, Handelingen van Johannes, Handelingen van Thomas, Handelingen van Andreas, Evangelie van Thomas, Evangelie van de Hebreeën, Evangelie van de Ebionieten, Evangelie van de Nazareners, Evangelie van de Egyptenaren, Evangelie van de Naäsenen, Evangelie van Petrus, Openbaring van Petrus, Verkondiging van Petrus, Evangelie van Maria Magdalena, Epistel van Barnabas en het Evangelie naar Judas. Bijbelvertalingen thumb|left|200px|Bijbel uit 1921 in de Statenvertaling Het Oude Testament is oorspronkelijk geschreven in het Hebreeuws en een gedeelte in het Aramees (Daniël 2:4b-7:28, Ezra 4:8-6:18 en 7:11-26 en een paar woorden in Genesis 31:47 en Jeremia 10:11), het Nieuwe Testament in het Grieks, misschien met uitzondering van Mattheüs. Een belangrijke vertaling van het Oude Testament naar het Grieks was de Septuaginta vervaardigd in de 3e eeuw v.Chr. in de bibliotheek van Alexandrië. Kerkvader Hiëronymus van Stridon vertaalde de teksten rond 400 n. Chr. in het Latijn; deze Vulgata was gedurende de Middeleeuwen toonaangevend. De Bijbel kon daardoor enkel door geestelijken worden gelezen die een studie Latijn hadden gevolgd. De rest van de (katholieke) bevolking, die geen Latijn konden lezen, waren hierdoor afhankelijk van hetgeen de geestelijken vertelden. Tot ver in de 19e eeuw was het voor katholieken niet gebruikelijk de Bijbel te lezen.Katholieken geen fervente Bijbellezers In de late Middeleeuwen verschenen diverse vertalingen in het Diets (bijv. de Deux-Aes Bijbel), een voorloper van het Nederlands; dit waren echter allemaal vertalingen van vertalingen, en vaak slechts van een enkel deel. Zo kwamen in de late middeleeuwen ook de zogenaamde historiebijbels tot stand. De eerste Middelnederlandse historiebijbel was de Hernse Bijbel, grotendeels gebaseerd op de Vulgaat. De eerste Nederlandstalige Bijbel die wel rechtstreeks uit de Hebreeuwse en Griekse grondteksten werd vertaald, verscheen in 1637. Tot deze Bijbel was opdracht gegeven door de Staten-Generaal; vandaar de gangbare benaming Statenvertaling. In hedendaagse taal zijn geschreven de NBG-Bijbelvertaling (1951), de rooms-katholieke Willibrordvertaling (1975, herzien in 1995), de Groot Nieuws Bijbel (1983, herziene uitgave 1996). Op 27 oktober 2004 is de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling (NBV) uitgekomen. Deze vertaling is een hedendaagse vertaling uit de grondtekst. Ook wordt er gewerkt aan de Herziene Statenvertaling. Binnen het christendom werken sommige gemeentes uitsluitend met de Statenvertaling van 1637 (Gereformeerde Gemeenten); vele andere gemeentes werken met de nieuwste Bijbelvertaling. In 1988 verscheen, als uitgave van de International Bible Society, Het Boek. In 1994 kwam deze uitgave in een paralleleditie met de Statenvertaling op de markt. De auteurs van Het Boek merken op dat het hier gaat om een eigentijdse verwoording van de Bijbel volgens het principe van de Living Bible. Het Boek kiest als uitgangspunt dat het een betrouwbaar verslag wil zijn van wat God tot de mensen wil zeggen. Het Boek geeft de inhoud van de Bijbel weer, compleet met tabellen, een overzicht van de belangrijkste inhoud en een toelichting op belangrijke begrippen zoals: leven, ontmoediging, ongeduld, onzekerheid, belediging, lijden en dood, huwelijk, relaties, liefde, gebed, Jezus Christus kennen, enzovoort. Ook zijn voetnoten en toelichtingen op de verschillende Bijbelboeken opgenomen. Kritiek op de Bijbel De Bijbel is sinds zijn ontstaan een bron van gezag geweest. Vanaf de zeventiende eeuw, toen de verlichting haar intrede deed, is de inhoud van de Bijbel waarop dit gezag is gebaseerd, echter in toenemende mate onderwerp van kritiek geworden. Men begon vraagtekens te plaatsen bij de opvatting dat de Bijbel het resultaat is van goddelijke openbaring. De kritiek richtte zich op de historische betrouwbaarheid van de Bijbel. Er rees scepsis betreffende de bovennatuurlijke verschijnselen die in de Bijbel worden beschreven en men verweet de Bijbel gebrek aan eenduidigheid en het voorkomen van tegenstrijdigheden. Ook Jezus Christus is onderwerp geworden van historisch-kritisch onderzoek, waarbij gebruik wordt gemaakt van een rationeel-naturalistische invalshoek. Mede als gevolg hiervan wordt de Bijbel in een verseculariserende wereld door velen niet meer - of in verminderde mate - als relevante leidraad beschouwd in ethische kwesties. Zie ook * Bijbelse handschriften * Bijbelse tegenstrijdigheden * Bijbelvertaling * Concordantie * Documentaire hypothese * Exegese * Scheppingsverhaal (Genesis) * Schriftkritiek * Tekstkritiek van de Bijbel * Uitdrukkingen en gezegden ontleend aan de Bijbel Bijbelse personen Aäron – Abel – Abraham – Absalom – Achaz – Adam – Amos – Ananias uit Damascus – Barabbas – Barnabas – Batseba – Benjamin – Bileam – Cham – Dan – Daniël – David – Eli – Elia – Elisa – Esau – Eva – Ezechiël – Filippus – Gideon – Goliath – Hagar – Haman – Henoch – Herodes I – Herodes Antipas – Hizkia – Ismaël – Izäak – Izebel – Jakob – Jakobus de Meerdere – Jafeth – Jeremia – Jesaja – Jezus – Job – Johannes de Doper – Johannes (evangelist) – Jonatan – Jozef (zoon van Jakob) – Jozef (Jezus' pleegvader) – Jozua – Juda – Judas (Iskariot) – Kaïn – Kaleb – Lea – Levi – Lot – Lucas – Maleachi – Manasse – Marcus – Maria – Maria Magdalena – Matteüs – Metusalem – Micha – Mirjam – Mozes – Nebukadnezar II – Noach – Paulus – Petrus – Febe – Pontius Pilatus – Rachab – Rachel – Salomé - Salomo – Samuel – Sara – Saul – Sedekia – Sem – Seth – Simeon – Simson – Thomas – Timoteüs – Zacharia – Zacheüs Noot Externe links Volledige Bijbeltekst online in diverse vertalingen * De bijbel in zes verschillende vertalingen: Statenvertaling, Statenvertaling 1977, Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap 1951, Willibrordvertaling 1995, Groot Nieuws bijbel 1996 en Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling 2004 * De nieuwe Bijbelvertaling; NBV * De bijbel online in het Nederlands (Willibrord vertaling, 1995) * De bijbel online in het Latijn (Nova Vulgata) * webbijbel.nl - 35 bijbel vertalingen online * Uitgebreide site met links naar allerlei online bijbels. * [http://bibleserver.com/ Online Het Boek vertaling] * Herziene Statenvertaling (deelpublicatie van reeds hertaalde bijbelboeken) * Een freeware bijbelstudieprogramma met vele vertalingen, waaronder de Statenvertaling * audio versie (100 uur, gratis, het resultaat van een 4 etmalen durende non-stop voorleesmarathon in oktober 2004, door 500 vrijwilligers) van de laatste (2004) Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling (NBV): ** - De Bijbel online beluisteren, met de tekst op het scherm erbij ** DownloadBijbel.nl geheel of gedeeltelijk als mp3 downloaden (1435 fragmenten), zonder visuele tekst * Verse by Verse Bible Commentary - Online King James Version waarbij gebruikers op ieder afzonderlijk vers kunnen reageren Achtergrondinfo over de Bijbel * Site met informatie over de inhoud van de Bijbel en achtergrondinfo * Site over de invloed van de Bijbel op de Nederlandse cultuur * Bijbelteksten (Statenvertaling, Luthers en Leidsch) met zoekmogelijkheden * De Bijbel in Statenvertaling met kanttekeningen, apocriefen, kunstwerken, zoekfunctie * De Bijbel in Statenvertaling (pdf) * Achtergrond en volledige tekst van de Willibrord vertaling en de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling * Studiebijbel met veel achtergrondartikelen bij Bijbelboeken * BibleGateway.com - Bijbelvertalingen in 35 talen en meer dan 50 versies Categorie:Bijbel